


Come

by alexipyretic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexipyretic/pseuds/alexipyretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to drag them out of Dean, until he's got nothing left to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come

Somehow, under the strain of keeping his legs spread as wide as Sam demands, Dean finds the mental capacity to wonder how Sam can reduce him to this, every single damn time—this babbling, nonsensical wreck of a man, panting out curses with every scrape of his brother’s teeth on the tender flesh of his neck, quivering even under the pressure of Sam’s muscled body pinning him to the mattress. It’s not the first time he’s been fucked to the point of near unconsciousness in the last hour, or even the last twenty minutes, although this time it’s at least Sam’s cock driving into him, instead of one of the toys on the nightstand. He can’t possibly take much more of this before he shoots for a third time and blacks out on the motel bed, where he knows Sam will leave him, and not before tying his wrists to the bedposts with the rope currently discarded on the floor. He’s not quite sure what the filthier thing is—knowing that he’ll be left there for hours, with his own come drying sticky on his navel, Sam’s seeping out of him and dripping down his thighs, soaking into the sheets, or knowing that he was the one depraved enough to ask it of Sam in the first place. It doesn’t matter, in the end—this was hardly the most twisted thing he’d ever done, and it was hard to try for penitence with his brother’s dick in his ass, sliding against his sweet spot with every thrust.

“Come on, know you’ve got another one in you,” Sam chokes out, clamping a broad hand over Dean’s throat, evoking a muted gasp before he cuts off the air supply completely. It takes another, single thrust before Dean’s forced over the edge by the sudden loss of oxygen, barely anything shooting out at all as his head knocks against the headboard. His eyes fall open as he feels Sam’s hand release his neck to come down hard on the side of Dean’s thigh, slapping the flesh as he follows Dean into orgasm, his first and only of the night.

Blowing his own load was great, of course, but pushing Dean until he screamed himself hoarse was far more satisfying. 

Sam slides out almost immediately, rolling off of Dean and running his fingers over the expanse of his chest, dragging them through the sticky splatter of come that had accumulated on his stomach. “So fuckin’ pretty, when you’re worn out like this,” he drawls, eyes heavily lidded as he reaches back behind him. When Dean doesn’t answer, Sam laughs, low and guttural as his fingers wrap around the vibrator he’d saved for last.

The buzz as it switches on jolts Dean back to consciousness, eyes wide with panic at the familiar noise. 

“You can’t be serious—I thought—”

Sam slaps his thigh again in response, the sting drawing out a yelp from Dean, cutting off his objection.

“Told you to keep your legs spread ‘til I was done with you. And I’m not done.”

Sam doesn’t wait for a response, bringing the small toy to rest between his brother’s legs, the tip of it resting against Dean’s hole, raw and open and slick with Sam’s come. When he pushes it inside, just far enough to hit that spot again, Dean shoves his fist into his mouth and bites down hard, determined not to scream like the bitch Sam turns him into every night. 

If Dean comes again—and he knows Sam won’t stop until he does—he’ll be coming dry.


End file.
